Maraudette
by HarryPotterLover2
Summary: Amelia Thorne is the only female marauder and loves it. watch as she goes through her 7th year and deals with being a marauder, a teenage witch and coming from a dark family. sorry about the rubbish summary, rated T for mild language, rating might change later on but im not sure yet. x


**Disclaimer: i do not own anything that you do not recognize.**

As the sound of hundreds of children yelling goodbye to their parents filled my ears,I feel a pang of ...well I couldn't put a finger on it yet but a pang of _something_ wash over me. Once I had relieved myself of my trunk i began to make my down the train, peering into each compartment until i find the one i was looking for.

"AMELIA!" was all i hear before my face is full of red hair and someone is hugging me hard.

"let her breath Lil!" i glance over lily's shoulder to see a grinning James Potter looking back at me

"yeah, i agree, i have missed you too Lils but i still need to breath!" i say smiling down at my excited friend.

once Lily lets go of me i look around to see the grinning faces of my best friends: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewett. oh and Peter Pettigrew is here too but i am not going to count him as a best friend, not after what i found out this summer anyway. my eyes grew dark and my hair began to turn red as i think of what the traitorous rat has been doing. my friends-and Peter- obviously noticing my new appearance look at me with concerned looks and Alice asks, "Amelia? whats wrong?"

i take a deep breath knowing that it will cause a scene when i tell them what i am about to.

"well," i begin, "i found out the most interesting this summer, apparently one of our _dear_ friends", i say sneering on the word dear, " has been lying to us."

Peter looks nervous "what? who?," he asks squeakily

"well Peter, how long have you been a death eater?" i ask, my voice deadly quiet

"WHAT!" the rest of the apartments occupants yell in unison.

" my charming mother decided to host a death eater meeting in the holidays, i was told that i had two options: i could become a death eater and be a part of the meeting or i could stay in my room, naturally i chose to stay in my room, but then i had a flash of inspiration, why not go and take a peek to see who were some death eaters and how many of them were in Hogwarts, what i didn't expect to see was our _dear friend Peter _" i reply, my friends faces growing darker and darker as a told my sorry tale.

i turn to look at Peter and notice -with satisfaction- that he looks like he is about to piss himself in fright. "so Peter, i will repeat my question, how long have u been a death eater?"

"um...i didnt...i didnt want to...i swear !"

"SHE DIDNT ASK THAT," James yells, " SHE ASKED HOW LONG FOR!"

"two years... i had to..they made me!..he is getting powerful, Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" says Sirius, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" whines Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius! **(A/N not my words i stole them from POA)**

but any sympathy he seems to be expecting clearly is not coming his way

"you deserve to die, if you will betray your friends and lead them to their deaths!" Marlene exclaimes with Lily and Alice nodding and giving various words of agreement behind her.

i notice that Remus hasnt said anything yet and begin to wonder why. Peter obviously noticing aswell turns to him and begs ,

"you understand dont you Remus? he would have killed me!" he repeats, begging on his knees and pulling at Remus's robes

Remus looks down at Peter with a look of pure fury on his face , he speaks his first words since i arrived in the apartment, "GET OUT_"_ he yells in rage, "what?" Peter mumbles stupidly. "_get out now_" Remus hisses, " get out of the apartment, get out of our dorm and get out of our lives."

Peter, seeing that no one was coming to his aid, grabs his things and runs out in terror.

once he has gone i speak, "so..." everyone turns to look at me, "in other news... i made head girl!"

Lily stand up so fast, she must have gotten head rush, "so you are the second one?" she asks in surprise

i am confused until i remember that in the letter telling me that i had been made head girl, it had also mentioned that there were to be two this year

"oh! yay we are head girls together!" i call happily

"you are going to love this Lily," James said evily with a smirk working its way onto is face, "guess whos head boy?"

a look of understanding creeps its way on to Lily's face, "yay! you too!" she yells out

"haha come on we had better go to the prefects meeting then shouldn't we?" says Remus with amusement in his eyes, i can see though that he and everyone else in the room is still upset over Peter.

"yeah we should" i say suddenly sober again.

**A/N thanx for reading, please leave a review (also please tell me what you want to happen to Peter.) x**


End file.
